Beiyang Fleet
Beiyang is one of the three great fleets of Daxia Alliance and the weakest out of the three. It only develops planets for poor lower classes. Currently Mu Siyun is the fleet admiral and only soul tier angel. it has only one heaven tier and earth tier angel users. Background Beiyang Fleet was of Daxia Alliance's Three Great Fleets, alongside Kunlun and Three Legged Crow. Being the poorest, they make do with what they have: a steady industry company Shanhai Industries supply them, other planets giving them food and other supplies, growing their own food. They were acted as pushovers by other fleets, and most of their officers are corrupt and battle angels are treated worse than slaves, before Mu Siyun took the Admiral position. When the realistic man took over, he purged every corruption brutally, killing both Admiral Zhang and his son initially, then punishing the warlords under the Beiyang fleet. Then, reorganized their fleet once again, expanding upon others. Ships * Beiyang Main Ship: '''Beiyang fleets main ship is humanity's second largest ship. It is 30 km long. The main ship has built-in warp system. It has facilities like training for new recruit, a officers dining hall, solitary confinement, agricultural garden, formation room, hall of loyalty. Screenshot 25.png|Agricultural Garden adfasf.jpg|Solitary Confinement 23423.jpg|Hall of Loyalty 3453.jpg|Beiyang Fleet's Main Ship Adfsasdf.jpg|Kuae Strategic Battle Transport * '''Kuae Strategic Battle Transport: It is Beiyang fleets transportation ships. Demographic Beiyang fleets recruits soldiers from different planets and races.The girls are bums and failures from bottom of social ladder. * Battle Angels: 3,000 plus new recruits * Shura Race: 3,000 plus the whole race * Yumin Race: 150,000 airmen and pilots with their own air force * Jiuli Race: 90,000 heavy troops * Wuxian Race: 30,000 wizards Current State of Affairs Beiyang had no fleet admiral for 2 years, the last one dying in Insect Queen Planet. There are many internal conflicts and corruption going on while letting second generating run the fleet on their own blindly, and warlords are using their name for their nefarious deeds. As such no one wants to sponsor it for being chaotic and unorganized fleet. Because of this they don't have much military budgets. On other hand warlords under Beiyang are fighting and causing chaos. They are resented by civilians. Only Ding Yuan is leading taking the risk of the fleet. Currently no planet lord is supporting the fleet and left them in dire straits, only Shanhai Industries support them. But after Mu Siyun become fleet admiral everything started to get better, with his help they successfully capturing Insect Queen planet they don't need for any future investors. Mu Siyun with help of core alliance he killed Admiral Zhang, his son and others to establish his authority. By doing so he created a balance between Kunlun and Three Legged Crow, stabilizing Daxia Alliance's power struggle. After killing both Admiral Zhang and Zhang Ergou and later on, several warlords, he officially announced his status and declaring Beiyang fleet angels are his daughters. Members * 3 000 angels * 3 000 shuras Planets Captured # Larva Planet # Insect Queen Planet Planet Owned # Kangjin Planet Sponsors Allies and Enemies Allies * Kunlun Fleet: Temporarily allied with the richest fleet after both Immortal Godmother and Mu Siyun decided to fight the Dragon Slayer Alliance. * Three Legged Crow: Temporarily allied after Mu Siyun rescued the fleet from certain doom. Enemies * Dragon Slayer Alliance: Separate corrupt factions allied with one goal: Overthrow the Council, and defeat Mu Siyun. * * * * * * Trivia * Three fleet admirals used to be switched every year. * One warp is 24 light years. * 3500 females were recruited when Mu Siyun joined. * The girls used to eat rotten vegetables and rice. * The army has strict ranking that officers get 10,000 times better treatment that soldiers. *The girls joined the fleet out of desperation. *It uses Beijing time zone. *Supervisor rank are higher than angels. *They lost 485 girls by capturing insect planet. *The fleet admiral official gown is made of super strong carbon fiber. *Nameed after an existing Qing Era fleet of ships.